Wait Let's Pray
by wherethewindssigh
Summary: Written for a prompt at glee kink meme "Hot and heavy make out session and Rachel grabs at Quinn's ass and she stops them to pray. Rachel is worked up and *something* about Quinn praying turns her on even more. She relieves herself. Please review!


**Wait... Let's Pray**

Rachel had no idea how on earth she had managed to get into head cheerleader Quinn Fabray's pants. Well, not into her pants exactly. At least not yet, but Lord knows Rachel had been mentally inside the blondes pants for quite a while now even if Quinn had only let her get as far as kissing and some minor fondling. Boy, she had not been kidding that day when Rachel had overheard Quinn and Finn talking by the lockers. The captain of the celibacy club really was as virtuous as she pretended to be.

Only, Rachel had somehow hoped that her not being a horny teenage boy would make for a different scenario than it had with Finn. That it would be different since she did not jizz in her pants from merely looking at Quinn's extremely hot body. Rachel had been looking all right and she had to admit that seeing the girl sway her hips in that Cheerios uniform had had her close quite a few times. But at least _she_ could control herself. The honest truth however was that Rachel found it more and more difficult to control herself around Quinn who turned out to be the tease of the century.

It had started out okay. Great even. Somehow all the fighting over Finn about the having him or not, the stealing the boyfriend of the most popular girl in school and with no doubt aggravating the hell out of her, had left Rachel feeling more passionate about her constant arguments with Quinn than about Finn, whom she was supposedly fighting for. He was cute and all, and it had been only natural for Rachel to crush on him. The popular yet sensitive football player had been the perfect swooning fangirl opportunity for Rachel with seemingly no chance of actually coming true.

But once they were alone together and Finn looked at her like he was about to burst while still too scared to actually touch her she definitely felt something lacking. She would have let him though. Had he made any serious advances with even a bit of confidence Rachel would probably have slept with him. But as it were his fumbling hands grazing her upper arms way too lightly and without any kind of purpose did not do much for her. And trying to help him by showing him how she wanted to be touched was useless. It got him way too worked up to see Rachel firmly squeeze her own breasts and it always ended with both of them yelling "mailman!" It was not pretty.

Rachel never officially broke it off with Finn though. But seeing as his relationship with Quinn was still sort of undefined Rachel did not bother to make a big deal out of it. Quinn kept up the insults as per usual and even though Rachel could easily have informed her that Finn and her had been over for quite some time she left it unsaid. She never really questioned herself why, but she did notice that she kept being left breathless with her heart pounding like crazy and a light ache in the pit of her stomach after her encounters with the cheerleader. Quinn seemed to take some kind of sick pleasure in their heated discussions as well, and the cruelty of her words were more often than not, Rachel noticed, betrayed by a smirk on Quinn's lips.

This made the blonde a lot less intimidating and a lot more adorable and Rachel found herself looking forward to seeing Quinn at school more and more. Eventually she did not even bother to react to Quinn's standard name calling anymore but silently flashed the girl a disarming smile which to Rachel's surprise had the cheerleader smiling as well.

That was the end of the hateful relationship that for years had been Rachel and Quinn. They were not best friends or anything but instead of fighting, the girls discovered that bonding over the guy they had both thought they wanted desperately proved much more interesting than fighting over him. It turned out that talking to Quinn on the bleachers after Cheerios practice or studying at the Fabray's house was the best thing ever and Rachel found herself happier than she had been in a long while. Quinn was quirky and smart and not at all the bitch Rachel had known her to be during all those years.

It was cute and innocent but as their friendship progressed Rachel could not help but wanting more. As much as it pleased her to know that she was no longer at the bottom of the school hierarchy, and that she did not have to bring an extra set of clothes to school for when the next jock or cheerleader decided it was time for another Slushy facial, Rachel still did not have a boyfriend. Not that she had really thought about having one since Quinn and her had started hanging out on a regular basis. If anything, it was Quinn that Rachel imagined naked, sweaty and screaming when at night she would relieve the sexual tension that grew stronger every day.

And it was not from lack of interest in what Quinn was saying that Rachel found her gaze trail down the cheerleader's wondrous curves and smooth skin imagining running her fingernails roughly against it, bruising it. Rachel loved having Quinn as a friend and it certainly beat being teased everyday, but she desperately missed the fire that had turned Quinn's hazel eyes almost black when she had used to look at Rachel with sheer hatred. She missed the slightly elevated voice, the tinted cheeks and the furious breathing that had signified Quinn Fabray, head bitch in charge.

As much as she cursed herself for missing the girl who had used to make her life a living hell when she actually had the sweetest person she could possibly imagine as her friend, Rachel spent about a week and a half preparing to tell Quinn how she felt, that sweet just didn't cut it. Once she finally plucked up the courage to do so it had been brutal. Rachel's unfiltered honesty had her saying something in the line of "I'm painfully attracted to you and, while I do realize that with your recent acceptance of me and subsequent friendship this might be considered pushing it, I would very much like to fuck you".

She had opted to say something a bit more eloquent but having Quinn half-lying on her bed with her skirt riding dangerously high on her thigh had Rachel too hot and bothered to disguise her true agenda.

"I'm sorry to be so blunt with you Quinn and I certainly don't wish to wreak any kind of havoc on our budding friendship but I'm afraid it has simply become to difficult for me to me to be around you".

Quinn sat up on the bed but remained silent. So Rachel went on in spite the growing heat enveloping her cheeks.

"What I meant to say is that I like you Quinn. Like a lot. And even if this makes you completely disgusted with me I needed to tell you because these studying sessions simply cannot go on any longer as I'm unable to concentrate on anything but how I would like to lick that thigh of yours and so it would result in me flunking every class and I need a perfect score if I'm ever going to get into Julliard Quinn. Scholarships will only get you so far you know".

Quinn's eyes were uncompromisingly on Rachel as she got more and more flushed. She was about to get up and leave when Quinn finally spoke.

"You couldn't ask me out without saying you want to bone me?"

"Huh?"

Rachel was just about to shoot out another wave of her argument that would most certainly have involved Barbra in one way or another but Quinn's amused, almost flirtatious? grin, stopped her.

"Um… are you saying you wouldn't be opposed to me… um… boning you then?"

"Ew, you wish you perv" Quinn said smacking Rachel's arm hard causing Rachel to yelp in surprise.

"Are you getting off on this Berry?"

"I wish..." Rachel mumbled under her brow but Quinn's smirk showed that she had heard her.

"So, this is how this will work Berry"

"What?"

"You'll take me on a date on Friday night. And make it good, you've only got one chance at this you little freak"

Rachel could not help but shiver a little at seeing Quinn take charge.

"…And there will be no boning if that's what you think"

Although slightly disappointed at the blonde's words Rachel had not expected to get an invite to Quinn Fabray's privates right away. The girl was wicked conservative. Or she would have to be what with that god-fearing upbringing of hers and Rachel knew it. But agreeing to go on a date with Rachel, who was a girl, could only mean good things, right?

Things had progressed quite smoothly after that. Or at least Rachel thought so. They had been on a few dates, which turned out to be not awkward but rather enjoyable seeing as they were already friends, when Quinn had let Rachel kiss her goodnight. It had only been a peck really but it had Rachel off hovering. A peck turned into a full on kiss in which tongues were soon allowed and in time even light touching.

Rachel was ecstatic. Except that she was not. She was happy yes. Thrilled even, to be dating Quinn Fabray and being allowed to kiss her and hug her and hold her hand when they were walking, but Rachel's very problem was the painful lack of ecstasy in their relationship. It turned out that it was a million times more difficult to have coherent thoughts and be honorable around Quinn when such things as kissing and touching were on the table than it had been when they were just friends.

Rachel was horny. Like all the time. And as embarrassing as it was and as much as she wanted to be separated from the teenage boy behavior she had always looked down on, Rachel was on the verge of exploding from want of Quinn. And the outfits she always wore certainly did not help. When she was not in her Cheerios uniform for school or practice Quinn liked to dress in equally revealing clothes and it was driving Rachel insane.

It was not as though Quinn was completely unbothered by their closeness, or rather lack of closeness, either. Rachel caught her giving Rachel's legs longing glances more than once, and when they did make out Rachel could definitely feel an immense heat radiating from the blonde's entire body, and when Rachel on occasion dared letting her thigh graze against Quinn's underwear underneath her skirt there was definite moist there. But Quinn always stopped her before Rachel had chance to explore it any further.

Rachel tried her outmost not to complain when this happened, as she knew for a fact how it had annoyed Quinn when Finn used to get all whiny. And after all, being better than Finn was what Rachel wanted most of all. Rachel never pushed it, never wanted Quinn to compromise herself in order to please someone else. Instead she would silently bite her lip, squeeze her legs together and wait patiently when Quinn prayed. Yes prayed. How Quinn's religious logic worked Rachel would never understand though. It was somehow okay to date a girl and kiss her and lie on top of her but nothing more than that.

And when it sometimes went a little further still, like when Rachel could not resist cupping Quinn's breasts on top of the shirt and massaging them and Quinn for a second threw her head back and moaned at the touch before she removed Rachel's hands it was okay with god as long as she prayed afterwards. Rachel did not question Quinn's religion however. Mostly because she did not think she could bare seeing Quinn having to explain the obvious contradictions. True, hazed in all those lusty feelings Rachel loved Quinn. Quiet a bit actually. Besides, half the time Rachel suspected that Quinn used god as an excuse to be overly teasing but Rachel could live with that.

Except of course that she got more and more worked up every time they would make out for hours without even taking off their clothes and definitely without ever reaching any kind of release. It was heaven, having Quinn be that close to her, their bodies molded tightly together and their short breaths mixing in both their mouths and Rachel certainly did not want to stop. But lately she had been forced to push Quinn away for fear of not being able to keep from ravishing the girl good and proper. Quinn always had the same hurt look on her face when it happened but her eyes were dark from desire. Usually they would end up watching TV or looking at Rachel's playbill collection. After praying of course.

It had gone on to the point however where Rachel thought she should avoid getting into any physical activities with Quinn at all so that she would not have to worry about not being able to control her raging hormones. It proved impossible of course and soon after being let into the empty save a gorgeous Quinn in her Cheerios outfit Fabray house Rachel found herself lying on the white couch in the lounge with Quinn tightly pressed on top. They were kissing hotly and Quinn insisted on letting her tongue lightly graze Rachel's lips and soon they were deepening the kiss in a way Rachel thought was only appropriate if you intended on following through with the feelings such a kiss resulted in. And since Rachel knew that was not going to happen she felt a little pissed with Quinn for turning her on like this. Rachel's body proved ever as stupidly hopeful though and Rachel could feel herself becoming more and more wet.

Quinn had a way of weighing heavily on Rachel in all the right places and although the blonde was only moving her tiny hands up and down Rachel's arms she was sure she would be able to get off just by lying underneath Quinn given enough time, and a god-free room. Quinn's lips were so soft and the girl smelled amazing and every so often when Quinn turned her head a little to the left her ponytail would fall into Rachel's face and tickle her neck and her ear. It made Rachel gasp and for a second Quinn seemed like she was going to pull away. Rachel held her breath but released it slowly when she felt Quinn's lips nudging her own again and sending sparks of electricity to the very deep of her quivering body.

Getting lost in the moment and her fucking throbbing arousal Rachel let her hands that had previously been stroking Quinn's back gently, move lower and lower still. Quinn's tongue was back working wonders in her mouth and Rachel was breathing heavily, her panties soaked and probably messing up her skirt too. Quinn's breath was hot on her face and she could swear that she felt Quinn pressing her hips against her lower part much harder than necessary. It was turning Rachel on even more and she felt dizzy and like her skin was practically on fire. It was heaven and when Rachel's hands, too lost in arousal to notice that they were exploring new territory, moved down to Quinn's ass that was barely covered by the ridiculously short cheerleading skirt, they grabbed roughly at the firm softness and Rachel whimpered at the feel. It did not last however as Quinn instantly sat up and removed Rachel's hands from her ass.

"Wait…" she breathed, "let's pray"

Quinnbrought her palms together and closed her eyes.

Rachel sighed, her body in complete confusion as it had been so very close to ultimate release and groping Quinn's ass had only brought her closer. She leaned back on the armrest and watched as Quinn sat mumbling at the other end of the couch. Her body was vibrating and her breaths were still labored and heavy. Her abdomen kept tensing and releasing and her hips jerked at the sight of Quinn's bare legs and heaving chest. This was torture and much worse, Rachel was sure, than the hell that Quinn was so afraid of ending up in.

Making sure Quinn's eyes were still firmly shut Rachel lowered her hand and cupped her throbbing sex on top of the skirt. Even the light contact made her gasp and from there everything went fast. She pulled up her skirt and slipped her hand down her underwear and put them to work on her clit in the profuse wetness. She was indeed close and did not hesitate to shove two fingers inside and pump herself roughly while using her thumb to rub her clit. Rachel knew she would be going to hell for this but she never closed her eyes. Instead she kept them firmly on Quinn who was still concentrated on her praying and Rachel found that watching the girl have a heart-to-heart with god was working her up even more. Clearly this was as far from right that could ever be possible. Rachel was getting herself off while watching her Christian girlfriend pray and it had her more turned on than she had ever been in her life. And there was even a fucking picture of Jesus looking down on her from the wall. Rachel was going to hell and she did not even care because she was oh so close and Quinn looked oh so hot.

Rachel kept fucking herself and made every effort at being quiet. She had shoved her fist into her mouth to keep from screaming because this felt so fucking good and she was sure she had let a whimper or two slip but Quinn did not seem to notice. Until she did. Until she opened her eyes and was staring right at Rachel, the golden cross on her chest getting caught in the light from the lamp creating a flash of light that had Rachel blinking even through her heavy lust filled eyes. Quinn did not move and Rachel could not for the life of her stop what she was doing. She was too far gone to care and she let Quinn's eyes follow the ferocious movement of her fingers in and out of her, glistening with her wetness. Rachel was really too turned on to tell for sure but she could have sworn that she saw Quinn lick her lips.

As she got closer to her climax Rachel found it impossible to stay quiet and the silence of the room was broken by her escalating moaning and a final cry as she came hard on her own fingers. Her body trembled and shot up from her lying position before relaxing against the armrest.

She kept pumping herself but slowed down her pace as she started to regain consciousness. Her thighs were wet and she was sure she had dripped onto the couch as well. She looked up at Quinn with an apologetic look on her face and was about to explain, make excuses when Quinn opened her mouth to speak.

"Do it again"


End file.
